Sueños
by Madame Juster
Summary: Listo Capitulo 4! Es la historia de un amor que es impedido por una cruel constante en cualquier tiempo EL DESTINO, quieren saber si Trunks consigue al amor de su vida? Es mi primer crossover, entre Yu-Gi-Oh! y DBZ(hay Lemmon). Disfrutenlo!
1. Sueños

  
_**Sueños **_

Una tarde caminando por el parque, las aves cantaban y el viento jugueteaba con las hojas de los árboles, que producían un sonido como el de las olas del mar, allí iba absorto en sus pensamientos Trunks...ya había pasado mucho tiempo en paz, después de aquel infierno en la tierra, aun recordaba a esa chica...a la misteriosa chica que se le apareció en sueños, y cuando el estaba herido.

_Acaso era un ángel?_ pensaba el...aun recordaba sus ojos negros y sus facciones, tan lindas y delicadas como las de una rosa, su pelo suelto al viento, tan libre que no se creería que fuera verdad...aquella niña que lo miro a los ojos mostrándole su destino_...¿quien era?...¿donde la podría encontrar?_ Y continuaba en ese pensamiento, tratando de comprenderlo, cuando súbitamente se halló tirado en el suelo, había llegado a la avenida sin fijarse, y un auto lo arrollo, estaba algo aturdido, pero a lo lejos miro a la joven de los ojos y el cabello negro, con un hermoso vestido blanco, rápidamente se levanto sin antes decirle al conductor que se encontraba bien.

Para ese entonces la mayoría ya sabia quien era el... aun que a veces no le daban importancia...como ahora, era un ciudadano mas...y corrió por la calle, hasta que la vio entrar en una casa de blanco, el espero a que cerrara la puerta y aun que sea a llegar, se dirigió, y nervioso por que por fin pudiera conocer a esa chica, toco el timbre, y allí estaba, esa chica en la puerta recibiéndolo, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe.

Ay...no otra vez!-se dijo Trunks levantándose del suelo al lado de su cama.

Trunks que pasa?-dijo una voz femenina en la cama-otra vez te caíste soñando cielo?

no es nada Cristal...no es nada...- el estaba casado con una mujer a la que no quería...aun recordaba la voz de su madre diciéndole que debía casarse con ella, y no buscar el amor en un sueño, pero...¿que es un sueño en realidad?...Es otro mundo, y el estaba dispuesto a cruzar el umbral.

Sin hacer caso a su mujer, el tomo una valija, la lleno con ropa y artículos de aseo, busco su pasaporte y algo de dinero.

Pero que haces mi cielo?-pregunto Cristal

Qué que hago? Me voy de viaje, y tal vez no regrese en mucho tiempo

ES QUE YA NO ME AMAS?- dijo gritando la mujer

No es eso...-a el le dolía ver sufrir a alguien, no le gustaba verla, ella sufría por culpa suya y de su madre. -Volveré solo para verte...

Entonces te esperare aquí.

El tomo sus cosas, y salió de prisa...pensó a donde dirigirse..."_EGIPTO...3:15pm_" se alcanzaba a ver en las pizarras del aeropuerto. _Son las tres_... penso, y de inmediato compro el boleto y abordo el avión a lo Desconocido...y tal vez al amor...

2Bcontinue...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno...originalmente es un Crossover, entre Yu-Gi-Oh!y Dragon Ball Z, espero que les haya gustado pues es el primero que hago...y pues no dejen de mandar su opinión, amenazas, reclamos...reproches o flores

ByeBye...

Madame Juster


	2. Realidad, ilusiones y el destino

Hola!!

Gracias mil a Tikal-neo por el review...bien, la razon de un capitulo corto es que lo tomo como introducción a la serie de peripecias que va a vivir Trunksito en la historia ^^, ademas de inmiscuir por alli un par de cosas de Yu-Gi-Oh! y prácticamente fusionando las dos historias...pero he aquí el segundo cap. Después de una muy corta espera(la verdad no se cuanta gente ha leido el fic...solo tenia un review...)aquí lo tienen 

 Realidad...ilusión...destino.

                  ~o~

Ya en el avión, Trunks miraba melancólicamente el mundo que dejaba para llegar a otro lugar que desconocía totalmente...ni siquiera sabia que idioma se hablaba...no sabia si hablar ingles...francés...o español...pero estaba seguro que lograría entenderse cono los de allí, no pensaba que allí enconaría a la chica de sus sueños...pero, solo quería huir de la ciudad...del bullicio...del trabajo...y sobre todo de aquel amor falso que le hizo tener su madre...**_si Krilin viviera, el me daría una recomendación...pero creo realmente inútil ir al pasado solo por eso_...**pensaba mientras miraba las ciudades por debajo de el, y ya que podía hacer, llegaría a un hotel que reservo por celular antes de salir y ya había reservado un tour...además, de que dijo en el trabajo que ya no iría en un tiempo, que necesitaba alejarse, esto lo hizo también con el teléfono.

  Llego casi en la noche al Hotel, y se tiro sobre la cama, y decidió averiguar que idioma hablaban en el lugar. Finalmente, se entero de que allí podía hablar en inglés, todo gracias a una de esas biblias que ponen en los hoteles donde los norteamericanos llegan, pues ese pais no es de religión catolica. Eso era bueno, por que si no, no habría servido de nada todo lo que estudio en su vida.... El hotel era precioso, tenia estilo árabe, cosa que le encantaba... quizo bajar al bar pero se arrepintió, y se puso a hojear un directorio telefonico... luego de un rato, se durmió.

Allí estaba, en el desierto, frente a frente con la chica de los largos cabellos negros, pero luego llego un chico de cabello extraño, que corrió hacia ella, ella lo miro, y fue hacia su encuentro, cuando se abrazaron, el decidió darse la vuelta...**quien es él?**

Se pregunto, cuando sintió el calor del sol en su cara, ya había amanecido.

Salió del cuarto, hacia el comedor, para desayunar, e ira a un tour a las Pirámides de Gizeh...allí en ese misterioso lugar. Luego iría a Abu Sinbel...el pobre estaba muy emocionado, tanto que se cayo en el Lobby con la alfombra, pero rápido se puso de pie y siguió su camino. 

Allí estaba él, sentado en uno de los escalones de las pirámides, con unos lentes negros en las manos, con una gorra que le tapaba parte de la cara y en lo demas el sol  pegaba directo en el rostro y que cubrían duras penas unos ojos azules intensos,...la vio, allí parada, no lo podía creer, eso ya no era un sueño, como pudo y sin intentar volar o hacer una estupidez extraña como esa y asustarla, bajó lo mas rápido que pudo, en el justo momento que se le volaba un sombrero de palma con una ráfaga de viento, tomo el sombrero y se encontró con aquellos ojos negros, los mismos que los de sus incoherentes sueños, la misma que estaba allí en su agonía, aquella que lo consolaba o reía con el Tomo el sombrero, y se lo dio a la chica quien le respondió **_Gracias_**con una sonrisa...

-Vienes con el tour?

-si...y tu? -le respondió Trunks   

-yo...no, soy de aquí de Al-Cai-rah (na: Hace poco escuche ese nombre o lo lei, pero no recuerdo como diablos se escribe...ustedes disculpen V_V)

-perdón...de donde?

-el Cairo...no esta muy lejos de aquí de Gizeh, como a dos horas en tren...

-aquí aun hay tren?

-que pregunta, este no es un lugar de avanzada tecnología, si vino acá para olvidarse de la ciudad...esta muy equivocado si piensa que aquí es igual que allá de donde usted viene...

-tiene razón señorita...pero usted no parece egipcia...

-soy inglesa...trabajo en el museo...si llega a pasar por allí, no dude en preguntar por Jade

-no eras inglesa...

-ya le contare después señor... cual es su nombre?

-Trunks Briefs-le respondió corriendo hacia el camión del tour

Estaba feliz, era mas de lo que podía desear...ya la ha encontrado, y ahora sabe su nombre...esa si que fue una jugada del destino...**_después de tantos sueños al fin_...**tenia a la chica que quería... y ahora no era un sueño, pensó todo mientras se duchaba, el agua caliente tocaba su marcado cuerpo, acariciándolo y recordándole su dicha...quien no desearía a ese hombre?...la que no...realmente estaría loca de atar... y es que...no podia ser que a pesar de ser como era...muchas chicas solo lo habian querido por su dinero...menos Cristal, ella realmente lo queria, pero el no, no que no le atrajera, simplemente no la queria. Vaya infortunio...

Mientras en el museo de antigüedades y Biblioteca del Cairo (na: A caso no es mas facil asi ^^), Jade estaba tratando de traducir una pintura en una de las mastabas recien halladas, y se quedo pensando en aquel chico tan lindo que vio... **_Trunks Briefs...mmmm Trunks Briefs...es el que...no...no puede ser...pero quizas?? Sera el..._**  Luego decidio limpiar el salon de las momias, y tomo un jarron de bronce y de subito un pensamiento en flash la hizo soltar el jarron **_NO PUEDE SER EL!!!  _**Y en eso Aghmed, uno de sus colegas la saco del trance

-Señorita Jade...se siente usted bien???- le dijo levantando el jarron del suelo y entregandoselo

-Si ... gracias Aghmed...-dijo tomando el jarron...**_ Trunks Briefs..._**

****

2BCONTINUE!!^^**__**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que tal?, espero que les haya gustado...algo precipitado, pero así esta la historia, no la quiero hacer tan larga... y ya saben...amenazas, saludos declaraciones amorosas,...insultos, y criticas...bienvenidos en los reviews y el mail ^^ Sayoo!!! 

Yo mera...Madame Juster 


	3. Mi Pasado

**Sueños**

Hola! Sean bienvenidos al tercer capitulo de mi fumado fic...en esta ocasión, y para variar, he hecho un poco mas largo el capitulo...por que soy un tanto perezosa para escribir en la compu...además que frente a la pantalla no se me ocurren tantas ideas.

Un agradecimiento a mi amigota Dulmy, gracias

Bien gente...Vamos a empezar la fiesta!

**Mi pasado...**

_Se encontraba debajo de un puente, hacia frío y estaba completamente empapada por la lluvia...escuchaba a lo lejos las explosiones y los derrumbes de lo que antes era una ciudad...su hogar. No rebasaba los 15 años, y sus lagrimas rodaban como ríos, y una gran herida en la pierna sangraba sin cesar. Sola...abandonada, tal vez desearía haber tenido la misma suerte que sus padres._

_Que era aquello...una luz dorada cruzaba el cielo...era un cometa? Brillaba con tal intensidad que caía en la belleza. Luego, una luz roja salió desde abajo...y no vio mas que la luz acercarse._

_- Es una luz de esperanza, me he salvado._

_Extendió la mano, pero ya no pudo mas, un estado de shock y una leve hipotermia por estar expuesta mas de dos horas al frío y la humedad... provocaron que se desmayara._

_Su cabello cayo sobre su cara, impidiéndole al joven mirar su rostro, lleno de tierra por la huida. La tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo lejos, donde posteriormente entro en una alcantarilla, que les servia de refugio._

_La lavaron y la llevaron de emergencia a una sala. Dos médicos la curaron, y la recostaron en una cama, seguía inconsciente, la habían cubierto con una manta térmica para evitar que la hipotermia la matara, pero aun no reaccionaba._

_- Que ha sucedido hijo, cuantos encontraste..._

_- Uno mamá...una chica, aun no despierta._

_- lo siento tanto Trunks._

_- no te preocupes madre...unos días mas de entrenamiento, y los podré derrotar._

_- lo que quiero es que ya no te expongas a que te maten, como a Gohan!_

_- si nadie los detiene para que los rescatistas saquen a esa gente de allí, quien lo hará, ya me canse de ver sufrir y morir a esos inocentes, mira como acaba todo. Si encontré sola a esa niña, quiere decir que sus padres murieron, eso es lo que quieres para los pocos que quedan!_

_- claro que no hijo...pero antes soy madre, y no te quiero perder, has estado dos veces a punto de morir, dime tu si no es para que me sienta así!_

_- lo se mamá, voy a tener mas cuidado._

_- no es eso, lo que quiero es que te prepares, para hacer ese viaje en el tiempo..._

_- estoy mas que listo...pero no puedo dejar a la gente así como así._

_- Tus muchachos se encargaran, no serán muy fuertes, pero pueden mantenerlos alejados._

_- lo se...veré a la chica que traje, debo saber como esta._

_- ve hijo, pero no quiero que vuelvas a salir a enfrentarlos oíste, en la medida de lo posible salva a esas gentes._

_- como digas mamá..._

_Así pues entonces fue a aquella sala donde la tenían, se veía delgada y demacrada, su piel pálida y sus cabellos negros resaltaban, pero en ese aspecto lastimero, yacía una señal de belleza y de pureza indescriptibles, un profundo dolor en el corazón se apoderaba de el...que había hecho?...que fue lo que paso? fue su culpa el que esa niña estuviera así...abrió sus negros ojos, y lo miraron, noto que no había luz en ellos._

_- do...donde estoy._

_- en un refugio...te sientes bien, recuerdas algo- se acerco y se arrodillo al lado de la cama, ella solo lo miro_

_confundida y al fin dijo_

_- una luz dorada que venia a mi y me sacaba del puente._

_- tus padres?_

_- creo que murieron..._

_- tienes mas familia?_

_- no...- Trunks la abrazo fuertemente y se puso a llorar_

_- sucede algo?_

_- no nada...es que...no puedo permitir que esto siga pasando._

_- por que te afliges?_

_- por que no puedo salvar a mas gente de la mano de esos malditos androides. A la única persona que pude salvar fue a ti..._

_Ella abrió sus negros y ojerosos ojos como platos...y comprendió que la luz que vio era el._

_- me salvaste a mi...y eso ya fue mucho, era imposible que alguien me viera allí en ese lugar, sin embargo tu llegaste y me sacaste de allí. Eres mi héroe...bueno, si tu me salvaste..._

_- si yo fui_

_- y esa luz..._

_- era yo..._

_- eres un ángel?_

_- nada de eso...si fuera un ángel, pude haber rescatado a mas gente...no crees._

_- Si claro. Pero aun así te lo agradezco...y espero que alguien en el cielo te ayude, por que esos no son sino demonios. Ojalá nunca estés solo, por mi parte quiero decir que una parte de mi siempre estará a tu lado, para que no olvides lo mucho que has hecho por mi, quiero que te quedes esto._

_- que es-pregunto el._

_- mi único tesoro-y le dio en la mano un extraño relicario en forma de pirámide- con esto, jamás estarás solo, y te recordara la vida- y ella en un impulso lo abrazo, y de súbito se volvió flácida, y su cuerpo cayo sobre el como una muñeca de trapo._

_El asustado la tomo entre sus brazos...había muerto._

_Fuera de las alcantarillas se conservaban los restos de una capilla, donde había una cripta, en ella pusieron su cuerpo._

_Pero esa noche, ella despertó, había viajado por el túnel, y en efecto, una parte de su alma se había quedado en el relicario._

_En eso, el salió de aquel lugar, destrozado, no tenia ganas de nada. En sus manos había muerto una niña que nada tenia que ver. Al alzar la cara, miro con horror a la chica, con aquel camisón blanco, su negro cabello caía sobre su rostro, y su palidez brillaba en aquella lúgubre obscuridad de la noche, en aquel mundo que paso a ser un pandemonium con esos androides. Se tambaleaba, levanto el rostro, y como por magia, aquella demacración de su rostro se fue, y la belleza de aquella niña se mostró ante él. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos, y no podía mover un músculo._

_- Gracias... nunca estarás solo.- y corrió mas allá de su alcance y jamás la volvió a ver._

_Pasaron unos meses, y Trunks no daba crédito a lo que paso, jamás dijo su nombre, ni nada, nunca encontraron su cuerpo en la cripta. Fue un fantasma,o tal vez ella era un ángel, creo que le sonaba más coherente aquello, pero aun así como puede ser que la vio morir, y unas horas después regreso de la tumba para volver a decirle gracias?_

_Era un misterio._

Luego de unos meses, comenzó a soñar con ella, no sabia si le daba pánico o alegría de que aquella bella niña no muriera. Con el tiempo se enamoro de esa visión, aquel trozo de alma, y oculto bajo su ropa siempre estaba aquel medallón, el que besaba con amor y esperanza antes de cada batalla.

Lo cuidaba inexplicablemente, nunca se separaba de él.

_Ella siguió corriendo, hasta que halló una casita abandonada en pleno bosque. No encontró a nadie. Tomo unas ropas, limpio el lugar y se quedo allí a vivir tranquilamente, agradeciendo a Dios aquella oportunidad_.

Cuando todo termino, decidió comenzar a estudiar de nuevo, y así lo hizo, y realizo su gran sueño de ser arqueóloga. Así pues viajo a la tierra de sus padres, Egipto, y allí se quedo a vivir.

Cuando termino la escuela y se estableció, un día de repente olvido todo aquello, y dedico su vida al trabajo.

Después de mucho esfuerzo comenzó a trabajar en el Museo de Antigüedades de El Cairo. Allí se ponía a traducir jeroglíficos en las piedras y papiros, restauraba jarrones y joyería, pero a veces le gustaba ir a ver que había de nuevo en las mastabas que acababan de hallar, y precisamente regresando de aquella expedición, lo vio en las pirámides, le hizo recordar todo aquello.

Cómo podía ser que él estaba allí justamente!

Recordaba esa mirada profunda y con un trazo de calidez y amor en ellos, y como tenia los ojos hinchados del llanto aquella noche en la que ella "murió"

Se sentía confundida de nuevo, era extraño verse así como hacia tantos años.

Subió a su apartamento(en la planta alta del museo, donde dormían allí los arqueólogos y los excavadores), y como si se tratara de una autómata, se metió a dar una ducha, y el agua caliente la relajo un poco de aquello, ya no se sentía tan agobiada. Recordó el dolor, y su pierna comenzó a dolerle de repente, justo donde tenia aquella herida. A pesar del calor del agua, volvió a sentir ese frío que le dormía todos los huesos, que le estaba hiriendo. Cerro la llave ya asustada salió corriendo del baño y se cubrió con la bata. Se vio accidentalmente en el espejo, y se vio demacrada y pálida, en eso se desmayo.

En el hotel, Trunks se levanto de súbito y un presentimiento hizo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Se encontraba allí tirado en la cama, con los pantalones puestos pero sin abrochar, y no se había puesto la camisa.

Que es esto, por que- se levanto, fue al frigobar y saco una cerveza, la abrió y la bebió con avidez. Luego mas calmado, se paro en el balcón, y vio a lo lejos el show de luces en las pirámides.

Poco rato después, decidió volver a dormir.

Ya había despertado después del desmayo, y esas sensaciones se habían esfumado.

Se paro y se vistió, y así se dirigió a un bar de El Cairo.

Holas arbanas Jade, lo de siempres- pregunto el tendero.

Por favor, Mustafá.

Le abrió una cerveza y comenzó a jugar con la botella, haciendo mover su contenido, tomo apenas un trago y se volteo a hablar un rato con Mustafá.

_Estaba allí en lo obscuro de la noche, una luz azulosa lo cubrió, y se percato de que la luna apenas salía, y cuando comenzó la claridad, la vio allí, demacrada y sola, temblando bajo el árbol tenia frío. Rápidamente fue hacia ella, y se quito la chamarra, envolviéndola con ella, y la tomo en sus brazos._

_- Que te paso?_

_- por que me recordaste lo que era!_

_- que he hecho yo?_

_- recordarme lo que no debiste, has roto el encanto!_

_- que? por favor, habla claro!_

_- por que nos volviste a unir, no somos iguales!_

_- que! quines! HABLA!_

_- fue culpa tuya, ahora la obscuridad vendrá y las sombras nos cubrirán!_

_Con su mano pálida y delgada señalo un templo en medio del desierto, y de allí salía una luz._

_- solo él me puede regresar, y salvarme!_

_- pero...yo te salve, lo recuerdas, y después de eso me enamore de ti...por que ahora que te he encontrado..._

_- no sabias quién era yo!_

_- pero yo..._

_- no sabias..._

_y una obscuridad enorme los cubrió, el no sintió de pronto su cuerpo entre sus brazos y una asfixia y un vértigo se hicieron presentes._

Después de un grito, el se levanto agitado, bañado en sudor...

Que fue eso, esa chica...esa era la niña que se murió en mis brazos, y que luego...la que vi...entonces...Jade es...no eso es imposible, eso lo vi por que me volví loco de ira y pesadumbre al ver que la única niña que logre salvar aquel día se murió en mis manos, fue una alucinación por la pena. Jade no tiene nada que ver con esto.

El también había olvidado por completo aquello, hasta esos momentos, se preocupo cada vez mas de que podía estarle originando aquel dolor en el pecho, como el que sintió aquella vez cuando aquella niña desconocida se murió entre sus brazos.

Recordaba como dejo de sentir su corazón latir, su ultimo suspiro en su oído, y como el poco calor de su pequeño y maltratado cuerpo se iba de repente. Eso lo hacia sentirse cada vez más culpable, a pesar de que ella murió con un semblante feliz, y con la esperanza de hallar un mejor lugar que la tierra en ese momento. Aun así, él comenzó a cerrarse y hacia las cosas sin importarle lo que pudiera pasarle. Poco a poco las victimas que rescataba iban en aumento, junto con las ocasiones en las que tenia que ser llevado de emergencia ante los médicos, aun así, ella seguía con él, y lo calmaba, pero prendía sus furores contra esos androides, lo que lo hacia seguir adelante.

Pero ahora él quería tenerla, pero a un precio muy alto...

o

El sol entraba por una pequeña ventana de la tienda de juegos, y aquel rayo hizo que Yugi despertara. Luego escucho una voz masculina dulce y cordial

Buenos días Aibou, dormiste bien?

buenos días Yami- dijo sentándose y frotándose los ojos, y allí estaba al pie de la cama, con esa sonrisa amable- veo que ya estas vestido.

eh...si, es que he estado pensando en ir a ese museo Yugi, aun no me queda bien claro lo que paso, y la verdad no quiero esperar mas para recuperar esos recuerdos que me hacen falta, cada día despierto sin saber que hacer y evitar esa catástrofe...y no se quien es el verdadero villano, si Malik o Bakura...

No te angusties Yami, ya veras que podremos averiguar algo...y creo que esta noticia te caerá muy bien.

ah sí! cual?

el profesor Arthur llamo anoche a mi abuelo, y me dijo que necesitaba regresar a Egipto con él, acaban de hallar una tumba muy peculiar...puede tener algo que ver contigo!

pero...

Yami, me dijo que si queríamos ir...podíamos hacerlo.

Lo dices en serio!

si, así que si no queremos perder el vuelo...debemos comenzar a empacar, primero debemos ir a la tienda de juegos de Otogi, pues se lo dije a Jou y nos hizo una fiesta.

bueno, si es así.

Y después de aquella fiesta, regresaron a su casa a recoger las maletas y los tres esperaron a que llegara el taxi.

Una vez en el avión, Yami estaba pegado al asiento, temblando como una hoja, y con los ojos estáticos al frente.

que te sucede Yami?

no...no se va a caer... verdad?

no Yami, ya hemos volado antes!

si pero fue cuando aun compartíamos el cuerpo...y tu no sentías mareos, ni vértigo...yo sí!

por que?

jamás me he trepado a estas cosas!

no es para que te aterres!

que si no!...ahhh!...eh! azafata...sobrecargo...mesera...lo que sea! deme una de esas bolsas- y se inclino sobre ella

ay Yami, ojalá el resto del vuelo no sea igual...

Llegaron al aeropuerto, y allí los esperaba el Profesor Arthur. Subieron a su Jeep, y se dirigieron al Museo de Antigüedades. Allí se acomodaron y pasaron el resto de la noche.

Aibou...lamento ese incidente en el avión

no te preocupes Yami, comprendo que tengas esa clase de pánico a las cosas modernas, has estado atrapado mucho tiempo...

si, así es... pero bueno, una vez mas estoy aquí...espero que no haya cambiado mucho este lugar...

tal vez...ajummm, bueno Yami si no te importa, yo voy a dormir.

Buenas noches Aibou- le respondió sonriendo, y acostándose también, fijo su mirada en el techo- por fin...sabré que paso contigo mi amor...

Llego la mañana, y Trunks se levanto después de solo una hora que logro dormir, se arreglo, y se dirigió al Museo de Antigüedades en un taxi.

Jade ya estaba en la biblioteca arreglando algunas cosas, recogiendo algunos libros y sacudiendo los estantes, cuando detrás de ella llegaba el profesor Arthur con los demás.

Profesora Jackson?

si dígame? Ah! es usted el profesor Hopkins, lo esperábamos hace días, por favor, tomen asiento en esa mesa, en seguida les atiendo, Aghmed, ofréceles por favor algo de beber.

si profesora.

Un rato después, se encontró con ellos en la mesa.

Profesora Jackson, permítame presentarle a mi amigo Solomon Motou, y a sus nietos, Yami y Yugi Motou

Mucho gusto profesora Jackson.

oh por favor, llámenme Jade solamente

queeee- Yami estaba perplejo...-como puede estar ella aquí justamente en este momento, no solo es una casualidad...pero sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa...todo es idéntico!

Yami...sucede algo, la señorita Jade nos esta saludando!

eh?...ah! si perdón, mucho gusto.

Bueno Profesor Arthur, usted me encargó que analizara el jarrón que encontraron en el templo, por que era parecido al de la inscripción en la mastaba que recientemente encontraron sus colegas, no es así?

si...

bueno, ayer tuve un lamentable accidente con el, pero ya junte las piezas, y estoy comenzando a armarlo de nuevo, pero saque esto:

"_Cuando los tres caminos se crucen, será el día en el que el mal será bloqueado y el mal no entrara en esta tierra, pero si no se cruzan...el mal entrara, y solo con su unión lograran detenerlo..._"

bastante interesante profesora Jade, pero dígame, han hallado algo sobre los artículos del milenio- dijo Solomon mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Yami.

de eso nada...o muy poco, solo unas dos o tres piezas de un papiro del alquimista que los creo, pero siguen buscando las demás partes. Le parece que vayamos ahora mismo a la tumba?

claro seria una magnifica idea, que dice Solomon?

desde luego que si Arthur, vamos.

Así pues subieron al Jeep, y se dirigieron al desierto.

Unos minutos después llegaba Trunks al Museo, y salió del taxi apresuradamente, al entrar vio a Aghmed, quien al verlo tan agitado le preguntó.

En que puedo servirle señor.

disculpe busco a la señorita Jade.

la Profesora salió hace un momento hacia la zona arqueológica.

me urge verla, sabe donde esta esa zona?

si -y le dio un mapa con la ruta marcada en rojo- siga por allá, y llegara en unos minutos, tal vez la alcance si se va ahora.

Gracias joven!

Salió de inmediato, tomo su estuche de cápsulas y activo la que guardaba una motocicleta, se coloco el casco, y a todo lo que el motor daba, se dirigió a donde Aghmed le indico.

Mientras Jade y sus acompañantes llegaron al lugar a la mitad del desierto, bajaron del Jeep, y Jade tomo una linterna.

seguramente les interesara mucho el fresco que hallo Anderson ayer.

Bajaron por la entrada tétrica de la cripta, y un olor a humedad inundaba el ambiente...poco a poco Yami recordaba cuando de niño se sentaba a mirar a los embalsamadores preparar los cuerpos, y como hacían los rituales para colocar los poco mas de cien amuletos que colocaban entre los vendajes. Si, no todo su pasado fue del todo doloroso, todo hasta aquel fatídico día en el que subió al trono de Egipto de la única manera en la que el no lo deseaba.

aquí esta caballeros, la prueba inequívoca de que el Profesor Hopkins no se equivocaba.

Allí ante ellos, la batalla épica entre el Faraón y uno de los sacerdotes, era como el grabado del museo.

Profesora! esta segura?

usted no lo ve acaso Profesor?

es que...

si, después de todo sus teorías no eran tan quiméricas como pensaba...incluso Anderson se sobresalto al verlo, y mande llamar al profesor Tucker...pero me dijeron que estaba analizando mas tablillas y pinturas en Abu-Simbel...y es extraño, por que no corresponden a la misma dinastía que el templo, pero tiene una antigüedad similar a este fresco... pero por mas que el haya analizado esas piezas...no le encuentro lógica...al parecer la única explicación que puedo darle a esta situación es que el templo fue usado en un tiempo como biblioteca o caja fuerte de secretos egipcios. Que opina de mi teoría profesor?

muy buena...pero me temo que ha leído demasiado a Conan Doyle

ah..jajaja, si, supongo que exagere un poco, pero no crea que ese método no es infalible profesor...así fue como descubrí esto, síganme- Dijo adelantándose y seguida por todos menos por Yami que se había quedado absorto en el fresco...Yugi lo miro y le dijo.

La tierra a Yami, hey vamonos...

ese es Seth- dijo con apenas un hilo de voz

dijiste algo Yami?

eh?...no Aibou nada, lo siento, estoy muy concentrado en esto.

por que?

mira bien...

pero si son...y...

si...vamos, o van a sospechar. Te ruego que no digas nada.

Avanzaron mas adentro en la macabra mastaba, y llegaron a la sala mortuoria.

hemos hallado este ajuar funerario, al parecer fue un gobernante el que se sepulto aquí.

como?

si...junto con el se hallaron cuarenta y seis tablas de bronce... aunque tres eran de arcilla...pero en ellos había monstruos grabados...

y el cuerpo?

no hay cuerpo...

que- exclamaron todos

pero... fue obra de un ladrón?

imposible, esta mastaba estaba tan oculta que acabamos de descubrirla, todo el destrozo que vio, lo hicieron los excavadores para abrirla...pero cuando llegamos aquí no había cuerpo, solo una extraña inscripción que hace referencia a los artículos del milenio...y algo sobre su fuerza y la esencia del ser que debía ser aquí sepultado.

insinúa que un articulo se trago a un hombre?

precisamente...bueno...al menos eso nos da a entender, no hay mas explicación.

Gran Dios!

si...y este aposento fue preparado para el regreso de dicha persona...pero nada sobre el cuándo vendrá ni quien es...

no puede ser, pero si es...es mi Tumba- exclamo Yami

Iba acercándose a la zona, y bajo de la moto. Vio el Jeep, y decidió esperarla allí. Pero que le hacia actuar de ese modo, con nadie fue así. Se quedo allí mirando el desierto como bobo, esperando a que Jade... su Jade saliera y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas sin dejarla ir de nuevo. Se preguntaba como el destino había influenciado este encuentro casual con un simple reflejo de estar lejos y de olvidar todo lo que fue...eso era extraño, era un hombre de hábitos bien definidos, no le gustaban los cambios repentinos, pero se había sentido muy bien al haber "huido" como lo hizo.

Dijo algo joven Yami?

perdón?

se siente bien?

si...

si, asi es... no hayamos el cuerpo...supusimos que esta era una cámara de cebo de las que se hallaron en las pirámides, pero a decir verdad en ninguna mastaba se han hallado restos de que exista alguna.

y la han buscado por otros métodos?

si...han excavado hasta cinco metros en toda la zona y en un radio de 15 metros a partir de la entrada, hemos buscado con detectores de metales, buscado palancas o trampas antiguas...y nada, eso nos llevo a la conclusión de que esta tumba nunca fue usada...

pero eso solo indica una guerra civil...un golpe de estado- dijo Solomon

probablemente señor...pero no hay registros de ninguna guerra...solo se interrumpió un reinado en una época cercana a la de la construcción.

dice de quien era?

si...de un faraón que jamás había escuchado en mi vida- y buscando en el bolsillo de sus amplios pantalones leyó- Atem...

ya es demasiado, esto no puede estar pasando...

como dijo señorita-pregunto inocentemente Yugi

Atem...un faraón del que no he hallado ningún registro

Eso es normal!

por que lo dice Yami?

por nada...pero es que es demasiada casualidad...la tumba, las tablillas...los nombres...todo es... – comenzó a sentir que sus piernas no le respondían y que en poco tiempo se desvanecería.

De pronto el cuarto se lleno de humo...un humo que al parecer solo el podía ver. No lo asfixiaba al contrario un leve olor a incienso de rosas lo invadió y recordó aquel aroma, y luego de súbito, un dorado resplandor lo cubrió.

El sol era implacable, y comenzó a sudar, tomo un poco de agua y se sentó al lado del Jeep, para que le diera un poco de sombra. Hacia calor, pero luego un resplandor salió de la entrada de la mastaba y lo cubrió. sintió el sudor frió y su respiración se agito, tuvo sensaciones que nunca había tenido, exóticos aromas y una extraña sensación mezclada de calma y pánico... tenia miedo de abrir los ojos. Aun así, los abrió y su terror aumento aun mas.

_Que diablos es este lugar!_

o

Que tal?...se asustaron con el relato del principio?...y lo tétrico aun falta . Espero que haya sido de su agrado...y no se preocupen si tardo en subir el siguiente...es que la escuela no deja P.

Dejen reviews con amenazas de muerte y felicitaciones...son bienvenidas.

Hasta la próxima y sueñen con Riuuji Otogi...digo...perdón! con Trunks

Sayoo!


	4. Su pasado

_**Sueños.**_

Hola! Se que me tarde un poco en subir la historia, y es que como saben la escuela es un factor importante. Este capitulo se lo dedico a todas las compañeras del grupo Mirai no Dreams, y es que si usan su imaginación...ya verán Además, tuve que agregar una escena de "La Momia Regresa", que era necesario para que hubiera trama, no por que me faltara inspiración, sino por que soy muy fan de esa peli, tómenlo como tributo a el, y obviamente la tuve que adaptar a la historia. Un detalle, tal vez en otros fics vengan los nombres de algunos personajes de la serie de YGO, los nombres no fueron tomados de allí, sino de una pagina de información, que no me pregunten cual es por que no me acuerdo, sin embargo, anote todo lo que me fuera útil para el fic.

De nuevo gracias por el review Dulmy...otra vez, y Riuuji Otogi... bueno, sigue leyendo y te vas a enterar

Gracias también a Aerilis por el review. Y si, gente ajena a mejor invento del hombre blanco) y puede mandar reviews, agradézcanle a Dulmy por sugerirlo! Ora si...

Disfrútenlo!

_**Su pasado...**_

La luz se había disipado, y pudo distinguir un patio, y que estaba tirado en un suelo de mármol pulido de un color muy poco común... además sentía el frío del suelo en su cuerpo, y se percato de que no estaba vestido con las ropas con las que salió del hotel.

A su lado vio una lanza, la tomo y se levanto. Miro confundido el lugar, cómo llego allí?

Aquella luz fue como la del sueño del templo en el desierto, que irradiaba luz, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Zein! Que hacías en el suelo eh?

Quién rayos es él?-pensó al ver un joven de cabello largo hasta los hombros, de ojos grises que lo miraba perplejo.

oye! El capitán Radames te llama!

Quién eres tu? - aun no le encontraba coherencia a lo que decía.

pero si soy yo, Onofre! Volviste a beber para aguantar ese otro turno de castigo que te puso el sacerdote Seth eh? Vamos que están llamando para el desayuno.

si gracias Onofre... y como me llamo yo?

pero si te llamas Zein! Y eres árabe, ven vamos al comedor.

Despertó y se vio en un cuarto lleno de lujos, olía a incienso de rosas, y estaba cubierto por sabanas rojas de finísima seda. Volvió la vista para mirar la cama, y vio a una mujer recostada a su lado, que dormía placidamente. De pronto escucho música e el balcón, y se levanto. Y allí lo vio, al mismísimo Riuuji Otogi, el chico de los dados. Tocaba melancólicamente lo que parecía ser una guitarra, y rompió el silencio preguntando

que es ese instrumento que tocas?

buenos días señor, le molesta que toque? Puedo detenerme.

No, solo dime como se llama eso?

Tiorba, un instrumento de oriente señor Atem.-respondió extrañado.

He vuelto... y esa mujer era... gracias- y regreso corriendo al lecho, y allí la vio, en toda su gloria, a su reina, Jade.

Atem?

Buenos días amor mío.- dijo besándola

el día es joven?

pues... no sé, acabo de despertar también... pero ya amaneció.

En eso dos sirvientes tocaron la puerta y Atem fue a abrir.

Tutmosis... ? Akemu? Esperen, ahora voy, no estoy vestido.- y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Unos minutos después, ya vestido, se dirigió al lecho, beso a su mujer y le dijo

quédate aquí y no te muevas, tengo un imperio que organizar.

como digas Atem.

Y después de un largo beso, salió al encuentro con sus dos consejeros.

sucede algo?

si, en un nomo cercano al este de Tebaida...hubo una masacre, creo que la encabezaba "El rey de los Ladrones", el que era el hijo del "Escarabajo Negro"!- dijo Tutmosis muy agitado y convulso

que! Aquel ladrón, que mato mi padre?

el mismo, y las malas lenguas de Äl käirah, han dicho que busca venganza de usted, robando las mastabas y las tumbas de sus antepasados!

por Ra! Va solo?

no, lo acompañan al menos 50 o más.

bien, preparen el carro, y deme las dos escoltas más fuertes de palacio.

a la orden señor Atem.

Y de una reverencia, salieron a todo pie hacia las cuadras, donde los "hombres vulgares" tomaban su desayuno.

Vamos Zein, canta!

no...gracias Onofre...estoy...estoy preocupado.

preocupado? Y se puede saber por que...- dijo acercando un banco y sentándose frente a él.

que?...realmente yo estoy diciendo esto? Que me pasa, estoy hablando como si realmente...no sé, por que no puedo hablar de mi mundo, por mas que lo intento, creo que debo seguir el juego... Una mujer...una hermosa mujer de palacio...

es una sirvienta o algo así?

no...

alguna del harén?

tu silencio es suficiente...ya escupe Zein, quien demonios es?

la...la...la favorita del príncipe...

QUEEEE, Sabes lo que te harían sí...?

yo la conocí mucho antes...fue la que me recogió en el desierto, y me enamore perdidamente de ella. ay! Que historia tan interesante!

entonces tienes derecho de antigüedad...que harás?

no sé...y es que no hay manera de recuperarla. Se han casado.

en el nombre de Ra!

si...y lo peor es que el turno de castigo me lo puso por que me vio besándome con ella un día, en los jardines.

antes no te mando decapitar...

no es tan sádico como el sacerdote Seth, ese me hubiera mandado freír en aceite.

uy! Te la sacaste grande Zein, me voy a mi guardia.- dijo medio levantándose cuando...

Nadie sale de aquí!- grito el líder, a lo que de inmediato se callaron los murmullos y las risas.

Onofre, Zein, van a acompañar al faraón en una misión.

se puede saber cual?- pregunto Onofre poniéndose totalmente en pie.

es una emergencia, tomen sus armas. Los veo en la cuadra.

Una vez allí, vieron al faraón sobre su carro, y ambos montaron dos corceles y salieron a todo galope hacia Tebaida.

Al llegar todo era masacre y destrucción, había cuerpos mutilados y calcinados por donde pisaran, y luego escucharon un llanto... justo debajo de un jarrón.

El ahora "faraón"(puesto que su padre estaba muy enfermo y no podía atender dichos asuntos) bajo del carro, empuño su sable, y levanto el jarrón. Justo allí debajo había una aterrorizada niña de unos seis años que lloraba amargamente. Al ver a Atem se sobresalto, y se arrastro hacia atrás para escapar de él.

No temas pequeña, he venido a salvarte. Soy el príncipe Atem.- trataba de entrar en razón con ella para poder llevarla a salvo a palacio.- dime pequeña...que paso?

un... un... un monstruo!Su cabello era de fuego blanco y su piel como el bronce, y una cortada en su mejilla, su mirada...esos ojos rojos!- dijo esto entre sollozos y terminando en un llanto aterrorizado por haber resucitado aquel recuerdo en su joven mente. Atem la cargo y la abrazo sobreprotectoramente, luego se dirigió a Onofre y a Zein y les dijo

Vayan, y busquen más sobrevivientes. Si llegan a encontrar a alguno de los miserables bandidos que hicieron esto... mátenlos de inmediato.

si señor.- dijeron los dos con una reverencia.

separémonos y peinemos el área.- sugirió Onofre.

_**1.- Recuerdos del futuro.**_

Al mirar aquella destrucción, Trunks, a pesar de estar encerrado en el cuerpo de Zein, o mejor dicho, recordar lo que él había sido en un tiempo remoto, recordó aquella catástrofe en su época.

El sufrimiento, ese olor a muerte en cada rincón obscuro de las ruinas, de lo que antes fuera una ciudad; los gritos y llantos de centenares de inocentes pidiendo auxilio, y las risas sonoras y malévolas de aquellos androides al matar a esos pobres inocentes. Inocentes ajenos a la mente de aquel científico desquiciado que creo dos demonios para matar a un solo individuo, que dejo el mundo por una "causa natural", hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Miro cada centímetro, cada piedra, y miro en el suelo, y vio una pequeña muñeca de trapo, ensangrentada, y la levanto. A su lado, noto el cuerpo calcinado y decapitado de una pequeña al lado de su madre. El charco de un cántaro roto se teñía de rojo, y a la distancia se escuchaba uno que otro derrumbe. Pero ni un signo de vida, ni un quejido, ni un suspiro, ni un alma. El humo oloroso a muerte invadía el ambiente, y eso no evito que soltara una lágrima y un gemido.

Por fin desistió, y volvió con el príncipe.

Lamento decirle señor que no hallé rastros ni de sobrevivientes, ni de los ladrones- dijo arrodillándose ante él y ofreciéndole la muñeca, con el rostro agachado.

se honraran sus almas en el templo, Zein.- dijo tomando la muñeca y analizándola.

Cómo es que el señor sabe mi nombre?- preguntó sorprendido, alzando la mirada.

por que sé quien eres, y sé como es que estas aun con vida.

no pensé que supiera mi nombre, solo que sabia quien era. Lamento haber besado a Jade...pero es que ella...ella...

me contara esa historia cuando volvamos a palacio, aquí no pienso discutir con usted.

como diga señor Atem.

llame a su compañero, y monten.

a la orden.

Tomo de su cinto un cuerno y lo toco tres veces, lo que significaba que debían reunirse. Onofre llego casi de inmediato.

no encontré rastros de ellos, señor...ni de nadie.

bien, no se preocupe. Volvamos a palacio, y enviemos a los acólitos de Seth, para purificar este lugar, y volverlo un Camposanto, en memoria de las victimas de ese bandido.

sabe al menos su nombre señor Atem?

Sí... Akeifa "El Rey de los Ladrones"

Señor! No sé si sea prudente que nos ocultemos en ese lugar.

por que no inepto! Esa cueva será nuestro baúl. Y el desierto nuestro escondite. Allí no nos encontraran jamás.

Como mande señor Akeifa.

Bien, ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte.

Vera señor Atem, yo salí de Damasco, siendo soldado griego. Me culparon por haber violado a la hija de un capitán que se encontraba de campaña con él. Así que fui desterrado de Damasco, herido y en el desierto, sin agua ni provisiones.

Vague días y días sin encontrar un oasis para calmar mi sed y ocultarme del implacable sol.

Al quinto día desfallecí. Pero al caer, Jade me vio, mientras pasaba en su caravana. Me recogió y cuido, hasta que desperté tres días después.

La mire y quede enamorado de ella. Me había lavado y curado las heridas, y para eso tuvo que despojarme de mis ropas... a pesar de que no lo considero con mala intención, ella me pidió que tomara mi daga y la matase por ello, en vez de eso, la bese y esa noche quede prendado de ella.

Al saber que iba estar cerca de ella me sentí inundado de felicidad, saber que viviríamos en el palacio, juntos.

Pero usted la eligió como su acompañante, y que puede hacer un simple soldado como yo ante un dios en la tierra como lo es usted gran príncipe Atem...

No sabia yo semejante historia...

ahora la sabe, y ha de saber que estoy profundamente enamorado de ella, aun que ella sea su esposa.

harías lo que fuera por ella?

todo...

Cómo por ejemplo asesinar?

Oh! No señor de ningún modo. Nunca he matado por venganza o por otra cosa que no sea mi propia defensa y la de los que aprecio, señor. Antes me quitaría a mí mismo la vida por no tener lo que anhelo, señor.

entiendo... me disculpo de antemano por eso...te he robado lo único por lo que has sobrevivido...

que! Cómo puede saber el que me ha salvado la vida innumerables veces!

pero no por ello volveré a permitir que la forces a hacer algo.

lamento ese penoso acto, pero el amor me hace cometer locuras.

a cualquiera...creo que en eso estamos de acuerdo.

cierto... yo me disculpo ante usted. Pues usted es perfecto en su divinidad, y no tiene por que pedirme una disculpa, a mí, que no soy nada. Con su permiso me retiro a mi guardia- dijo inclinando la cabeza y levantándose, se fue.

Esa noche uno de los sacerdotes del templo se vio con la favorita del faraón Akunumkanon. El pobre enfermo se dio cuenta, y siguió a la joven, hermana de Jade, que iba a los aposentos de aquel sacerdote. Los miro besarse.

Mi amada Jade, mira el esplendor del cielo! Esta noche es de las más hermosas que he mirado junto a ti.

lo sé Atem. No es esa Cadija y ese el sumo sacerdote...y tu padre?

si...-respondió asustado- no te muevas, cualquier cosa anormal, llama a los guardias medjai.

si mi amor- y después de un tierno beso, corrió hacia el bacón de enfrente.

Zein(Trunks) fue llamado a uno de los cuartos del harén, pues había una mujer que vio una víbora en aquel aposento.

De inmediato fue a ver que pasaba, y se halló con una joven tendida en su lecho, que lo llamaba. Pero en vez de una víbora, halló los labios de la mujer, que lo besaban.

Tu! Cadija...y mi sumo sacerdote.

que no te sorprenda viejo...como piensas que voy a hacer algo contigo, ni siquiera quisiera tocarte.

Jade estaba sorprendida, alarmada, grito a los guardias como Atem le indico.

Medjai...el faraón los necesita! En los aposentos del sacerdote!

Onofre, que estaba entre ellos, no tardo ni un segundo en reaccionar, y corrió a todo lo que sus pies daban.

Atem abrió la puerta de la habitación, y vio a Cadija que tomaba una daga y atravesaba el corazón de su padre. De inmediato se abalanzó sobre Cadija con una hoz que alcanzo su mano, pero el sacerdote lo amago y casi le da muerte.

Onofre valientemente se lanzo sobre el sacerdote e inicio una encarnizada pelea a puño limpio. Los demás guardias no tardaron en llegar, pero era tarde. Quitaron a Atem de sobre Cadija, pero ella tomando la hoz que Atem dejo, se dio muerte a ella misma. Al ver esto el sacerdote rugió de ira, pero lo habían capturado.

Seth, al enterarse de lo que sucedía, corrió por todo el pasillo, hasta que escucho gemidos en el cuarto del harén del faraón. Entro y miro a Zein fornicando con aquella joven. Al mirarlo de inmediato se separaron.

Han matado al gobernante del gran imperio, y tu aquí teniendo placer con una de las jóvenes de su harén!

ella me forzó!

mentira, él me obligo- objeto la joven.

te iras al calabozo, hasta que se decida tu destino. Guardias! Llévenlo a los calabozos de inmediato.

Así fue llevado a un obscuro calabozo...Trunks aun no daba crédito a lo que pasaba. Aun que ya sabia que el no podía controlar aquella situación, pues por que no era el mismo, solo miraba...

Atem estaba inconsolable, y fue al cuarto, donde Jade, su esposa, lo esperaba preocupado por la situación.

Que ha pasado?

me temo que las cosas cambiaran un poco aquí Jade...

no me hables con misterios! Por Alá dime que paso allí! Escuche gritos desgarradores.

mañana sabrás todo Jade...ahora por favor déjame solo.- ella lo abrazo recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho, y Atem comenzó a llorar amargamente.

pase lo que pase, siempre te amare Atem.

ya lo se mi amada Jade.

Lo lamento Zein...pero esta vez te la ganaste.

no te preocupes Shariar...tenia que pasar con esas mujerzuelas.

espero que Seth no te mande matar.

espero...gracias...Shariar, espera!

si que pasa Zein.

puedo cobrarme un viejo favor?

Seguro...

Jade había logrado dormir después de intentar consolar un poco a Atem, pero algo la hizo despertar pero sin control de si misma. Camino hacia la puerta, pasando frente al absorto Atem, que por mas que la llamaba, no respondía.

Zein se encontraba en el jardín, viendo un lugar propicio que diera al bacón del cuarto de Jade, cuando la vio venir hacia el, se había cubierto con una manta.

Eres tu Zein?

lo soy Jade...

que sucede?

lo mismo te pregunto...

quería verte.

Cómo supiste que era yo?

por la cicatriz de la pierna.- dijo señalándola, a lo que Zein la miro.

Jade...voy a huir de aquí, por que Seth me ha arrestado, y no se si viviré o moriré.- dijo tomando sus hombros.

llévame contigo amor!- imploró con mirada suplicante.

no...estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo...además no podrías resistir mucho a mi lado. Quédate aquí, que tienes todo, yo volveré por ti en un tiempo, ya que este mas estable. Si...

Siempre voy a esperarte.

pero te pido que no hieras a Atem...es un buen hombre, y no quiero ser mas culpable de su dolor de lo que ya soy.

como digas.

adiós...- y la beso tiernamente en los labios, y la luz de la luna brillo por fin, y Atem los miro a ambos.

Destrozado, corrió de regreso a sus aposentos, donde se tropezó con Seth.

un futuro faraón no debe llorar.

creo que tu llorarías al ver que la mujer a la que amas besa a otro hombre.

como?

Vi a Jade besando a Zein.

no puede ser...pero si arreste a Zein esta tarde!

pero si esta allí.

eso es imposible...voy a las celdas a demostrarlo.

Corrió hacia las celdas como se lo dijo a Atem, y el regreso a sus aposentos a esperar a Jade.

No espero mucho tiempo, cuando la vio entrar, la miro con voz fría, y de igual manera le dijo.

Ahora me vas a explicar algo Jade...

Atem...no...no estabas dormido?

lo estaba...dime Jade por que besaste a Zein.

Que...?que hago aquí?

Jade no bromeo...

que hago aquí...yo estaba acostada.

Jade, no recuerdas nada de lo que acaba de pasar.

no se...yo estaba dormida...

júrame por el amor de Ra que no me mientes.

por que habría de mentirte Atem...soy tu esposa... y te amo.

oh! mi dulce Jade...es ese genio que te perturba- dijo abrazándola- ese genio malo...

Llego al desierto algo maltrecho, y hambriento. Antes de irse dejo a su amigo de toda la vida(mas bien en su estancia en Egipto)varias de sus cosas. Le dijo lo que planeaba hacer y le pidió no decirle nada a nadie.

Comenzó a sentirse agotado, y las heridas que le produjeron los arbustos en los que se oculto comenzaron a dolerle hasta los huesos.

Trunks de pronto recordó varias escenas de su vida, en las cuales había estado malherido. Jade pudo haberme curado en mi mundo

Tu! mal nacido, que haces aquí en los dominios de...

De nuevo la luz brillante lo cubrió, y un leve siseo le impidió escuchar lo que le dijo aquel extraño, y se vio recostado de nuevo a la sombra del Jeep.

todo es qué...señor Yami?

perdóneme...no la escuche.

que todo este misterio es que? Tonto- dijo Yugi

es normal...después de todo estamos en las "tierras del misterio"

bueno, eso si. Salgamos, los llevare a almorzar al museo.- dijo Jade, y salieron de la cripta hacia la salida.

Al verlos salir se levanto y gritó.

Señorita Jade!

ah! es usted señor Briefs!

el joven de la entrada del museo me dijo que la encontraría aquí.

si...mire, le presento al profesor Arthur Hopkins, a su amigo Solomon Motou y a sus nietos Yami y Yugi.

Ambos finalmente cruzaron sus miradas.

ese hombre es... el...!

Zein...tu...aquí!

Eh! Que tal, les gustó, me doy por bien servida si les gusto, si no, háganmelo saber en un review, estoy lista para los tomatazos.


End file.
